Hicca's Dragon Two
by violinnerd 14
Summary: The red death is dead and Vikings made friends with dragons, Asher and Hicca are dating. Everything's perfect. Five years later they face a new danger to their lives. Can the teens save Berk and their dragons? Genderbent HtTYD2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Vy! After a while, you finally get How to Train your Dragon 2! This one will be almost exactly like the movie since I found the script, but with my own twists later. Hopefully you'll like it! Note: all the teens are genderbent except the twins. Disclaimer- I don't own :( Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

On Berk, it's not unusual to see escape sheep in the streets, just not in clusters like today. The village was oddly silent, as the sheep drew back into the shadows, pushing one sheep into the light. Suddenly, a dragon snatched it up. Now, a few years ago vikings would be rushing out to kill the Dragon, but not anymore. The dragons are their best friends now. As for the sheep, well sports aren't uncommon in the world. Berk is just special. Not many islands have Dragon Racing!

"WHOOOOOOO!" A girl named Fishlegs exclaims as she rode past with her dragon Meatlug holding a sheep in her claws. Unfortunately, Fishlegs wasn't paying attention, and missed Snotlout coming up behind her until the two 20 year old girls were side by side, Snotlout's Dragon Hookfang stealing the sheep.

"I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?" Snotlout teased the other. Fishlegs glared at her, yelling,

"Snotlout! That was mine!" Snotlout laughed and flew off to find the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Here ya go," she said, tossing the sheep to Tuffnut, who caught in with a sneer.

"Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do," the girl said, trying to flirt.

"Gross," Tuffnut responded. "C'mon Barf, I don't think I can be around this stink too much longer."

"Nope, still hates you," Tuffnut's twin sister, Ruffnut said as they flew away. Before they went too far, as an added bonus, they set off a little 'firework' show for Snotlout, who was left behind in the smoke. The twins laughed, exchanging high fives. As they rush past the main bleachers, Tuffnut drops his sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Watching over the game, Stoick turns to the frenzied crowd.

"That's a nine for the Twins, Astrid lags with three, Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!" He announced to the villagers. Stoick looks at the empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.

"And Hicca is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm."

"Scared her off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?" his old friend, Gobber asked. Stoick groaned, sitting back down.

WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, got clipped from behind. Asher flies in on Stormfly, competitive as ever.

"What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now!" He yelled to the girl, angry about her giving the twins a sheep.

"He's my Prince! Whatever he wants, he gets!" Snotlout had long since given up on Asher, who had started dating Hicca shortly after the battle 5 years ago.

"Tuffnut?! He burried you alive once! You only made it out because of Fishlegs!" The conversation was cut short as they caught up with the others, racing past teenagers, custom dragon stables, and dragon 'attractions' at the back of town. Back at the arena, Stoick nods to Gobber, who announced the last lap, igniting extra excitement in the racers.

"The Black Sheep!" Asher exclaimed. If he got that sheep he'd win the race! Here's hoping those idiots don't give it to the twins. Gobber loaded a black sheep into a catapult, telling it to have a nice flight, before shooting it into the air. Asher spots it immediately.

"Up, up, up, up, up, up!" He urged Stormfly. They were almost there when Fishlegs swooped in and grabbed it.

"Fishlegs!" Asher yelled angrily. Fishlegs tossed it to Tuffnut, winking and confirming Asher's suspicions. Those two would just give all the points to the twins!

"You're fighting over Tuffnut?!" Asher asked Snotlout, who had come up behind him. Suddenly Asher notices Fishlegs and Meatlug falling away from the twins. '_This is my chance!_' He thought. Up ahead, the twins were fighting, probably about who would put the sheep into their basket or something stupid. He stood on his dragon's back, ready to snatch the sheep, unknowing of Stoick's encouragement from the stands. Asher ran onto the twin's Dragon, grabbing the sheep and landing on Stormfly again.

"Yes!" He said, excitement flossing his senses. Stoick stood in the stands, boasting to anyone nearby about his future son-in-law, Asher Hofferson. As Asher flew to the baskets, he noticed Snotlout getting ready to throw her hammer. He swerved, narrowly missing the hammer, but Fishlegs, who was behind him, wasn't as lucky. She got a hammer to the face and the crowd collectively winced. Asher tossed the sheep into his basket, and a horn sounded.

"Thirteen points! Asher wins!" Stoick yelled proudly. Asher flew over the crowd in victory. Cheering, and standing on Stormfly's back.

Stoick turned to Gobber.

"Now if I could only find my daughter, this would be perfect," he said.

"Ah don't worry. She's been disappearing a lot these days. Hicca can take care of herself," Gobber comforted him friend, who grinned.

"Yeah, I just wish she'd take part in the races," Stoick said to himself, staring out to the ocean Hicca flew over so often, as if he could see her through the clouds.

**So I hope you liked it :) Right now it sounds like I'm just changing pronouns and names, but just give it a few chapters please. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's Vy! Welcome to another chapter of Hicca's life I guess :) Not the best chapter but I like it! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own**

Far from the race, two figures rocket across the sky. The smaller figure laid flat against their dragon's back, rolling diving and performing complex tricks effortlessly. Flying over the ocean filled with Thunderdrums, and testing new stunts.

"Yeah!" The figure, a girl, yelled, her voice getting torn away in the wind. The two jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the clouds, joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. The Girl is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit - an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. On her head she wore a helmet covering her face and hair, with small spikes like a dragon on the top.

"What do ya think, bud? You wanna give this another shot?" She asked her Dragon, who grumbled in protest.

"Toothless! It'll be fine! Stop worrying you baby," she teased him. With a click of a lever, she locks the pedals in the flared tail position. She then unhooks herself from the saddle.

"Ready?" Toothless snorts unenthusiastically. Suddenly, his rider slides off of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, yelling as she plummets. Toothless dives after her. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself. The girl slips her forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps, and yanks, unfurling sheets of leather as she extends her arms. They catch the wind, snapping like wings, and sending her gliding. Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with her. The two are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. They plunge past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" The girl exclaims, uncontrollable excitement flooding her sense. If only her village could have seen this 5 years ago! A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering rock formation, dead ahead.

"Shit!" She cursed. "No longer amazing! TOOTHLESS!" She tried desperately to maneuver away from the rocks, with no success. She closed her eyes, waiting to be crushed or caught. Unable to steer, Toothless blasts the rocks and catches his rider, holding her close. They crash down and the girl stumbles to her feet. Er... foot. She sighs, switching her prosthetic to walking instead of flight. She pulled off her helmet, revealing her face. Hicca Horrendous Haddock the Third had really changed in the past 5 years. Her normally long hair was shoulder length with small braids in the back, and she had grown quite a bit, now as tall as Asher. The only things about her face that was the same were her forest green eyes and auburn hair. She glanced over her shoulder, wincing as the rocks tumbled into the sea.

"We gotta work on your solo flying there, bud," she said, trying to brush it off. "That, uh, locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh?" Toothless glared.

"Oh come on," she said.

**"It's not my fault my tail doesn't work!"** Toothless says. Oh yeah, another change is she can speak to dragons. Toothless was like second father sometimes.

"Sorry!" Hicca said, looking to the horizon, not entirely sorry. After all she wouldn't have this life without her best friend.

"Looks like we found a new island huh bud?" She asked.

**"Don't try to change the subject!"** Toothless scolded, tossing a pebble at her head.

"Oh, what? You want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo? Well... try this on!" She hugged him, trying to wrestle. Unfortunately, she wasn't that much stronger than she was.

"Oh, ya feeling it yet? Huh? Feel all my remorse?" Toothless rolled his eyes, standing on his back legs and walking to the island's edge, threatening to drop Hicca.

"I know you won't let me fall. You never have you giant reptile," Hicca said, a little panic in her voice. Toothless laughed, falling back.

**"This is just too easy Hicca,"** he tells her.

"Oh come on you stupid reptile, it's not like I haven't improved at all!" Hicca exclaimed, pretending to fight Toothless. He rolled his eyes and pinned her with one move.

**"It was a good try with the armor, but you're still a fish bone,"** he teased. Hicca glared.

"Useless reptile," she spat. Toothless laughed and lick her, earning a grossed our cry. "C'mon bud you know that doesn't wash out!" She cried, wiping off some Dragon spit. Toothless laughed. Hicca gave up and removed her armor on her top, revealing a light green t-shirt underneath. Her arms were covered with scars from the forge and training, and the burn scar on her right was just as bright as ever. She kneels down with her map and begins to chart the new island.

"What do you want to name this place?" She asked.

**"I don't know,"** Toothless responded, lifting his arm to get an itch.

"You are terrible at this, you know that right?" Toothless grinned proudly.

**"Maybe there are some new dragons,"** he said, almost to himself.

"Probably are," Hicca said, drawing on the map. "Can we just keep going?"

**"Hicca you know we can't,"** Toothless said. Hicca gave a sad smile. A shriek sounded behind them, and Asher came over with Stormfly. Toothless ran over excitedly.

"Where have you been Asher?"

"Where have _I_ been? Where have _you_ been?" Asher asked, sitting next to Hicca.

"Avoiding my dad," she said.

"Oh on. Did he not take the news well?" Asher asked.

"He didn't get the news. I was gonna tell him! I had it all planned out! Instead I come down to a lecture. He just springs up and says, 'You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided-'"

"TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! Oh, my gods! Hicca, that's AMAZING!" Asher got up and hugged Hicca, spinning her in a circle, quickly forgetting the original conversation.

"I don't know Asher. It's just not me! I don't want to be stuck on Berk all day instead of flying! But I can't tell him that. I mean, the running the village thing is his job, it's always been him. I thought I'd get the forge maybe, but he just seemed so happy! I can't crush his dreams!" she said, looking down. "I definitely can't do it solo."

"Maybe you don't have to," Asher said.

"What do you-" her question was cut off when Asher began to whistle. He walked towards her and took her hand.

"I'd swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning

And gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me

No scorching sun, nor freezing cold, can stop me on my journey!

If you would promise me your heart

And love me for eternity," he sang. Hicca led him into the well known dance nervously.

"My dearest one my darling dear, your mighty words astound me

But I've no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me," she was laughing now, as the dance continued.

"But I would bring you rings of gold and even sing you poetry

And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me."

"I have no use for rings of gold I care not for your poetry

I only want your hand to hold-"

"I only want you near me"

"To love to kiss to sweetly hold

For the dancing and the dreaming, through all life's sorrows and delights

I'll keep your love beside me, I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you would marry me!"

The couple was laughing as the dance ended, both blushing.

"Hicca, you don't need to be chief by yourself, I could be next to you. So will you forgive my stupid behavior when we were kids, and marry me?" Asher held out a small silver ring with a jewel the same color as Hicca's eyes. She nodded happily.

"Yes yes yes!" She exclaimed. Asher smiled, putting the ring on her finger. She grinned, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Where's your ring?" She asked when they broke apart.

"Right here," he said, pulling out a silver band with a jewel the color of his eyes in it. "Gobber insisted on the colors matching our eyes." Hicca took his ring and held out her hand. Asher placed his left one in hers and she put the ring on his finger.

"I love you Asher."

"I love you too Hicca." They hugged and Hicca froze.

"What's wrong?" Asher asked.

"What's that?" Hicca wondered pointing to smoke rising in the distance.

"I don't know..." They looked to each other, then ran to leave. Asher got the dragons while Hicca put her armor back on. They climbed on their dragons backs and flew off to the unknown smoke


End file.
